Heimann
Heimann (하이만, Haiman) is a character in Denma. Heiman is old English version's name. Biography When he was 13 in priest age, and thus sixteen of universal age, zone 17 seminary of the eastern Church of Madonna, he harasses to O with his own Quanx ability, saying that the milk he brought is different. But Edel takes O. He's toughest guy in school. He doesn't like Edel because he's nerd and always gets on his nerve. When farewell ceremony for the retiring headmaster, its also prospective Devas, including the ones who were to serve as high priestess in few years. Edel is approaches a prospective Deva and kisses. He's surprised to see this scene. Edel suddenly became the school hero, but he disagrees with this. Edel came back to school after a year. But Edel became obese. Soon he and kids started bullying Edel. Edel becomes a muscular body 2 years later, he was 19 in the universal age, and thus sixteen in priest age. His name is mentioned in (7). When the day of Pre-Guardian priest and Deva matching had finally come, he succeeded to group with Edel and became a match Deva Nell, but she remembers Edel and rejects to match. Edel is instead picked out to Deva Asherah. When the rumor spreads that Edel is gay, he beats Edel and doubts the relationship between Edel and O. He's trying to stop Edel from coming to Nell. Edel asks for forgiveness by presenting Sue's tiramisu, flowers, and letter to Nell as his uncle says, and Nell forgives Edel. Pre-Guardian priests becomes Guardian priests, they wears a suit with a distinctive decorations on their chest. Edel gets sent to lord baron's as the new Guardian priest for Deva Nell. It was the head Deva's call. Edel was the one who was most surprised by the decision, so Edel was screaming with joy inside, but Edel also had to face the awkwardness of the situation. No one knew that it all stemmed from the head Deva's vengefulness. Asherah also sends chief priest to the Hussadin's mansion, located on the planet Bayeux. Chief priest says to all Guardian priests that they're inside their Patron's private property, so make sure they never damage any of Patron's properties. And he tells so use their brain and their skills and never cause any trouble with the Patron's side unless it's an absolute life-and-death sithation for the Devas. And then he tells if they fail to comply, they will face Internal Investigations from the church body. Everyone was on edge in the new, unfamiliar environment. Baron Hussadin teaches man to a Deva before his guests come. After that, Nell also goes to Hussadin's room. He and Edel watches it. Reps of Zedekiah brigade and Caleb brothers are arrives. They private worships with Devas along with baron Hussadin. He and Edel watches it. Reps of Zedekiah brigade and Caleb brothers are outta planet Bayeux because they doesn't want to get mixed up with Hormah. Hormah picks Nell. At this time, Edel goes to private worship with Hormah because Edel has lord baron Hussadin's permission. He says to Edel that thanks for being gay at the worst moment. The next day, Edel appears to be swollen. Edel tries to sit on a chair but stands up because his butt is sore. He's laughed at it. When Edel told Nell to have 7 spoons of sugar on the coffee, she cried. He get angry and he says to Edel that he just drink it sugar-free. Edel receives a cushion from Nell. He says to Edel that Edel stop feeling right next to him. Hormah beats up he and Nell. When Edel returns from the errand, he cries and sees Edel. 6 months later, he and Nell serving as [[Church of Madonna#Level zero care|'Level zero care' out in the battlefield]], in planet Jato. He keep calling in for a rescue to Administration. But Administration is avoiding his calls on purpose. Finally except for Nell, Level zero care decide to leave planet Jato. He says to Nell that, he has his family waiting back home. And he leaves here. Quanx Ability *Slash Quotes *"Thanks for being gay at the worst moment." *"Just drink it sugar-free!" Trivia *'Heimann' comes from the surname of Switzerland. It means "home" and it's probably taken from a shortened form of any of several German personal names that begin or end with that word. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Church of Madonna